una historia diferente
by akane-cham and skrillex 1515
Summary: nunca as pensado como serian se intercambian los papeles,si ella no fuera la chica dulce y cariñosa y el no fuera el chico competitivo,enojón y sarcástico.Pasen y lean 100%shadamy


N/A:hola si se acuerdan de mi digan si :D ¡*sonido de grillos* -.-U bien soy la desquiciada shadamy1510. tuve problemas con mi cuenta pasada y por esp existe esta ha por suerte skrillex mi primo con el que comparto MI cuenta me ayudara n.n en esta historia es algo loca, romántica ...y loca ya dije vedad,bueno al gano espeo que la disfruten ah y eh cambiado la personalidad de amy tanto como la de saben a mi shady *3* siempre lo fastidian deseándole emo o un enojón sarcástico y amy es la típica niña dulce,pero en esta historia se intercambian los apeles a hora amy sera la incomprendida o como quieran llamarla y shadow el chico dulce,caballeroso,amoroso y fantástico,casi toda la historia es mi vida casi solo lo del romance es inventada

era una mañana como otra en la gran ciudad ,el sol brillando en lo alto,los pajaros cantando,niños llorando por no querer ir a la escuela(osea tu lector :D...y yo -.-U)y chicas viéndose en el espejo por horas,todo comienza en una casa para ser exactos al un cuarto muy peculiar,el cuarto estaba pintado de negro y unos garabatos de blanco eso garabatos formaban un árbol (si jugaron el juego de pata poon igualitó u.u)ese cuarto tenia un espejo de cuerpo completo con figuras como estrellas blancas,negra y rojas,corazones rojos y blancos pegadas en el,un escritorio con lapices regados,basura de lápiz,hojas regadas con sin fin de borrones,una cama con un bulto(en este caso una persona),dos almohadas,una edredón rojo con una estrella negra enorme y unas pequeñas estrellas blancas,dos meditas una tenia una lampara de color blanca y en la otra un despertador y un librero con muchos libros de diferente tamaño,color y bien bulto comenzó a moverse o mejor dicho a pararse

-aaaa...que hora es?-pregunto una voz dulce y fina que provenía de una eriza rosa chicle,ojos jade,de púas un poco largas y onduladas

-6 en punto...bien amy tienes tiempo para hacer nada ¬¬- pensó en voz alta la eriza -*suspiro* entro a las 8 a la escuela(N/A:perdón por interrumpir ¡NO ME MATEN!...como decía antes de gritar como loca esquizofrenica *susurrando* aunque no se que es eso*hablando normal*amy aun va en escuela y tiene la misma edad que yo ...12 años :D y esta en 6 A igual que yo)no tengo nada mas que hacer ya me metí a bañar en la noche así que que hago mm ! YA SE GUGARE A MI XBOX- grito/susurro la niña de 12 añ ó asía su televiso conecto el XBOX y lo predio,estuvo 5 minutos jugando a naruto y se aburrió(N/A:-skrillex seguro que esa no soy yo- skrillex-no es amy retrasada ¬u¬- N/A:-ja-ja muy gracioso tonto ¬¬#- skrillex-se siempre -W- -)y decidió arreglarse,se puso unos pantalones un poco holgados de mezclilla,convers negros,camiseta con logo de la banda de panda y una liga de cabello negra

-perfecto,te ves linda amy rose asta ganarías un premio- se desia la eriza al mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo -mm a hora que hago? mm pues arreglar mis libros- la pequeña eriza tomo su mochila roja de cuadros y saco su horario -me toca español,matemáticas cuanto las odio,naturales y artísticas- guardo todo en su mochila -ya todo aaaaa me muero de aburrimiento - la pequeña eriza se acostó en su cama y se levantó

-le diré a mama que me voy como quiera casi todos asta se duermen en las bancas con llegar temprano- dijo la eriza,salio de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala y ahi encontró a dos adultos abrazados/dormidos en el sofá y pasada la película de el titanic en el televisor

-!guacal por estas cosas azucaradas tendré diabetes por su cual!- grito la eriza para despertar a los adultos y dio resultado

-ay amy no grites estamos despiertos- se defiende la eriza abulta color rosa de ojos jade

-se podrán callar intento dormir- dijo el erizo color negro de ojos chocolate,mientras se volvía a acostar

-¬¬ en serio alex eres un bago- le reclamo la eriza mayor

-¬¬ son las 6:06 de la mañana yo voy a trabajar a las 9 en punto,eso significa que no soy bago sino que todavía no me puedo levantar u.u-

-si como no papa- contesto la pequeña eriza rolando los ojos

-si ayuda a tu mama a atacar a tu pobre padre que fue obligado a ver una película demasiado cursi,que casi te da diabetes u.u-

-oye lo de diabetes es mi frase se original si y no seas llorón que tu lloraste cuando la vistes-

-dije que casi te da no que me da sino a ti ¬¬# y tu igual llorases- se defiende irritado el erizo

-si aja llore pero lo acepto- dijo victoriosa la eriza

-eres una ...-

-ajo y agua- se encojo de ombros la eriza

-¬¬ sabes que te puedo quitar el xbox verdad-

-si pero es de !MI¡ propiedad y no lo puedes tocar-

-¬¬ largo de !MI¡ sala- dijo apuntando a la puerta de color blanca con rojo que se supone que es la habitación de la eriza menor

-si corre a tu única hija de la sala eso si que es ser maduro papa- dijo sarcásticamente la erizita

-así pues eres una...-

-!A CALLAR LOS DOS,NO UEDE SER PARESE QUE TENGO DOS NIÑOS...-

-soy niña- dijo la eriza menor

-TE CALLAS- fulmino a la eriza con la mirada -EN LUGAR QUE UNO,TU- dijo señalando a el erizo - TE VAS A EL CUARTO Y TE METES A BALÑAR Y TE AREGLAS VALE-

-eh?...s-si q-q-qu-u-e-e-erida- tartamudeo el erizo

-Y TU AS LO MISMO-

-ya me bañe y me cambie- dijo la eriza moderadamente

-PUES AREGLA TU MOCHILA-

-ya lo irse-contesto con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara

-P-PUES VETE A LA ESCUELA-

-todavía no es hora- contesto la eriza con la misma sonrisa arrogante en su cara -("si a hora no tengo que dar una explicación de porque me quiero ir temprano")-

-ME BALE-

-bien,bien me voy tienes que tomar clases de la hira-

-LARGO- grito euforia la eriza adulta

-*suspiro*ja callo en mi trama,adultos crédulos- dijo victoriosa la eriza,ella camino un poca para salir de la privada en donde vive y camino izquierda,saco su mp3 y puso la canción preferida "I Am(Of Me)"(N/A:la mía también n.n)llego a una escuela un con unos graffitis grandes

-mm tontos pandilleros no tienen nada que hacer mas que grfitiar la escuela- se pregunto enojada

-rose si hablando sola crearan que eres una loca...bueno mas de lo que estas- dijo alguien detrás de ella

-cierra el pico the hedgehog-

-oye rose calmada- se defiendo un erizo azul cielo de ojos esmeralda

-vete al diablo si- dijo irritada

-tan pequeña y dices palabrotas,que mal pequeña rose-

-tan grande y reprobases 6 año,se nota que lo que tienes de inteligente lo tienes de...-

-si ya se de guapo- dijo el erizo de forma arrogante

-de irespetuoso-

-yo irespetuoso y tu que-

-pues yo linda,divertida y en comparacion a tus novia si tengo cerebro-

-ay que linda,se pone celosa de mis lindas y...- dijo sarcástico

-descerebradas novias? mm déjeme lo pienso...no,porque rayos me pondría celosa de las novias sin cerebro de un patán?-

-tu bien sabes que si rose-

-murete- le respondió irritada la eriza

-si tambien te quiero-

-si lo que digas y mandes- dijo sarcástica mientras se daba la vuelta

-no me dejes ablando solo...ey rose!-

la eriza no contesto simplemente lo ignoro,se encamino al portón de esa escuela de color verde y crema(N/A:perdón por era la interrupción y !NO ME MATRN¡ solo quería decir que la escuela de amy es iguala a la mía a excepción que en la mía los grafitis no ah y cambie la personalidad de casi todos y amy tiene mi personalidad eso es todo disfruten de este fanfic de cuarta)camino un poco y miro al rededor en la escuela había un tipo pasillo grande a la izquierda que tenia un portón mas grande en ese pasillo había dos mesas de mármol con asientos o bancas a la derecha del mismo pasillo estaba el salón de 1º año a la derecha el inicio de las escaleras,seguida del salón de computación, seguida del salón de 2º,seguido de la dirección,seguida de el baño de niñas,seguida del baño de niños y arriba estaba el de 3º a su derecha las escaleras a la derecha,seguidas de la bibliotecas y salón de apollo,seguida del salón de 4º,seguida del salo de 5º y al ultimo el salón de 6º grado

-*suspira*mm se ve muy desolado- hablo alto

-ey amy aquí- levanto la mano una persona legos

-ey blez como te va :D- grito entusiasmada la eriza

-bien oye no cres que es un poco temprano jejeje- se rie la eriza

-sip pero tu llegastes mas temprano blez o diria sakura-sam- se dijo estusiamada,blez es una gata lila de ojos dorados y ella es la megor amiga de amy desde 5º graddo si no fue mucho ero ellas tenían una dicho barias cosas en común ellas amaban el anime en especial a inuyasha eran envían muy obsesionadas con el y de hecho lo están y a cada rato se pelen por ver quien se queda con inuyasha,se había puesto sobrenombre japoneses como blez ella era sakura-sam y amy era akane-cham(N/A:sakura-sam mi mejor amiga anime espero que estés bien tama si les esto y coincidencia de akane-cham?)se la pasaban juntas y eso enojaba a sally(N/A:en mi caso una "amiga" ) eslla es una ardilla de pelage cafe,cabello rojo y ojos azules claro,ella fue la mejor amiga de amy desde 2º grado ella era nueva y no le hablaba a nadie,era muy tímida pero cuando se juntaron fueron muy unidas pero sally cambio paso de ser una chica dulce y tímida a grosera,brusca y maldicienta,empezó a tratar mal a todas sus amigas,las tratabas como tapetes en especial a amy pero en 5 grado empezó a venir fiona(N/A:otra amiga) ellas se hicieron inseparables ni siquiera le hacían caso a amy,asique decidió no juntarse con ellas y las demás "amigas"o lacayas como piensa ella,solo lo dise porque todo el tiempo la dejan que la insulten y amy se canso de ser una de sus lacayas y se empezó a juntar con blez y crem(N/A:prix amiga mia)son inseparables las 3 amigas anime xP

-ayayay akane-cham sabes que te puedo pegar verdad- dijo blez mostrando su puño

-si aja como no,la que te puede pegar soy yo sakura backa-

-tu me yamastes bakca- dijo apuntando con el dedo

-yo gamas de los gamases- dijo finjendo lastimada

-mas te vale-

-bien,bien ocupas tu tambien ir a clases de la hira-

-clases de la hira o.O wat?-

-te cuento luego si- dijo giñando un ojo

-bien o.o...creo-

de repente sono el trinbre

-ay que irnos amy-

-pero esa muy legos dijo perezosa la eriza

-esta a solo 1 metro ¬.¬-

-un metro es mucho -w- -

-me pregunto porque no te mato ¬.- -

-porque te meten en la carsel sin anime :D-

-¬¬# mhp-

desues de su mini pelea amy y blez furon por crem casi no ablaron porque sally paso por ahi y las miro con odio

-Que sete perdio algo?- regunto iritada la eriza rosa

-te inporta tonta- dijo con sueriridad

-pues la verdad nop,pero odio que la gente superficial me vivore y me coma con la mirada,no es mi culpa que notes que soy mas feliz que con amigas que si me valoran- contesto con voz moderada y una sonrisa arogante

-ogala te pudras en el infierno- dijo casi gritando

-no puedo ya esta yeno poreue tienen un lugar reservado para ti- contesto mirandola con desprecio

-eres la basura mas despreciable del mundo y ami que me importa tu vida y tus amigas- contesto igdinada

-lo que digas cariño pero si mi vida y amigas no te inportaran no me molestaban y para tu informacion yo no soy basura en cabio tu querida te queda muy chico ese titulo- dijo dandole la buelta dejandola con la palabra en la boca

-ey tu no me ignores- grito la ardilla

-no ablo con niñas idiotas- dijo desde de ese mometo inesesario la eriza tomo camino asia su salon al yegar se sento serca de blez y crem en otras palabras en medio de las mensionadas y platico con ellas de lo se "clases de la hira" que menciono a su mama,de repente la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una eriza abulta ella era rubia ojos azules y uy dulce(N/A:maria en otras palabras)

-bien niños hoy llego vendra mi hijo de que tanto les e hablendo el a yegado de intercambi por aci derislo*risita*bien shady cariño pasa-

-MAMA!- se oyo una voz grabe en el pasillo

-eh?- amy voltio y vio a...

akane-cham -si lo se muy corto pero porfis perdonenme espero que les guste :D-

skrillex-si te deverian mandar ala orca por hacerlo corto :D-

akane-cham -¬¬ que bueno que no eres mi enemigo-

skrillex-seee -w- -

akane-cham -bien sino quieren que skrillex muera por un gope con una silla*sonrisa sicopata* muchos reviews*sonrisa normal*

skrillex-wat? O_Ollll...MANDEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR NO ME DEJEN CO ESTA SICOPATA-

akane-cham -a callar*goplea a skrillex en la cabeza*bien ya saben si reviews skrillex pierde un diente xP-

skrillex-SOCORO S.O.S-

akane-cham -¬¬...bien esta en sus manos si skrillex vive y si sigo este fic :) ah y or cada reviws shadow sonrie sonrojado n.n-


End file.
